Out In The Cold
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: What if The Shield never found their way back to each other? Somewhere between finding her own footing and wanting to fix what's left, could Amanda make a different choice altogether and keep everything stabilized? (Set from mid to late 2017, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**7/17/17, Monday Night Raw, Balor vs Samson…**_

" _Samson back with that guitar in hand…" Michael Cole responded before Elias clobbered Finn and caused a disqualification. "Oh my lord!" The commentator exclaimed as the bell rang to signify a disqualification and Amanda ran over to Finn._

" _Move over, Aaron Judge. My god, what a swing." Corey responded, Amanda pressing a towel to Finn's wound as the referee yelled at Elias while Amanda pulled Finn to his feet and helped him to the backstage area._

 _She only swore in his native tongue when she was boiling with rage… and he knew it._

 _With the checkup coming back cleared and his head having stopped bleeding without any need for stitches, Finn reached over and snaked his arms around 27 year old Amanda's waist._

" _Fucking guitar shots… I hated it when Jarrett did it in his career and I still hate it today! You know how many concussions he's caused?!" Amanda growled, Finn lightly stroking her bluish black hair._

" _It's angering, I know… and so is seeing bruises on you." Finn said, Amanda's muscle style tank top with the Balor Club logo on it showing enough bruises on her left side._

" _On the job hazard with me… though you'll say otherwise and you're right, Elias had no business putting his hands on me." Amanda replied._

 _The first blow to her ribcage had happened before the match started, when Elias slammed the 5'1" diva into the ringpost and started slamming his fists into her ribs and face as she tried to fight back… but the fact that Elias was hurting Amanda had infuriated Finn._

 _The two watched the match with Akira and Ariya… and then it was moment of truth time with Kurt Angle out in the ring._

 _Finn noticed it, Amanda's small body tensing up and reached over, rubbing his right hand up and down her back… this had been one that both had been kept in the dark about as Kurt talked._

" _Action of his past…" Amanda whispered._

" _But I'm happy to say that my family is 100% supportive of this…" Kurt said… and Amanda felt her heart stop when Kurt said that he had a long lost child out there, a son._

 _Now she was wondering who, her and Finn looking at each other as the seconds ticked by… before American Alpha's ring music hit, Jason Jordan walking out there and him and Kurt hugging like father and son._

 _Amanda closed her eyes and felt relief wash over her, happy that this_ _suspense was over… this had been driving her crazy._

" _Bit of a shock… even for it being scripted." Finn said as Amanda turned to him._

" _What, were you thinking he would say that he and this woman he was with had a daughter?" Amanda asked, both knowing that Kurt thought of her as much family as his children._

" _He does see you as his child, he watched you grow up… remember the look he gave both of us when he walked into the empty boardroom after the 2017 Hall Of Fame Ceremony?" Finn responded, his hands resting on Amanda's back._

" _That "Get your hands off her or I'm gonna murder you!" look. He gave it to Randy, Cody and several other men that he felt were touching me wrong… yes, he does think of me as his daughter but he knows I'm not who I was then. We all make bad choices in our younger years, that's what being a kid is about. Messing up and finding solid ground again." Amanda said as the two kissed._

 _Pushing things aside on the examination table, Finn placed Amanda onto it and pulled her close to him, her legs wrapping around his waist and him trailing kisses up and down her neck, Amanda pulling her top off as Finn ran his fingers through her hair… until both jumped when they heard a loud bang at the door, looked and saw Dean._

" _Hands off my Shield sister, Balor! This is an arena, not a hotel room!" Dean replied in a joking tone._

" _Someone needs to move his wife to Raw, get him off our backs!" Amanda muttered, Finn snickering as the two kept their arms around each other._

" _I heard that, kiddo!" Dean responded._

 _Amanda untangled her legs from Finn, a slight 'crick' echoing from her right knee and upper leg._

" _Ouch… no wonder you were so tense and angry with Seth out there." Finn said as he lightly stroked Amanda's hair._

 _And it was clear that Amanda would be tense for a while…_

 **Present time…**

The next morning, Amanda and Finn opened their eyes and Amanda saw the faint remnants of a mark on Finn's neck in the early sunlight.

"We really were wound up last night…" Amanda whispered.

"But not now… and that's good. That's the reason to do it… to let the stress out and just… love each other." Finn responded quietly, turning his head to look at her.

"That's what works when things like these happen." Amanda said as she felt his fingers run through her hair and lightly rub the back of her scalp. "Head feeling okay?" She asked, knowing how he acted whenever someone whacked him with a weapon.

"A bit sore but nothing too serious…" Finn responded as he lightly kissed her neck… and he pulled her onto him. "I'm gonna hurt him badly in the rematch next week."

"You sure nothing won't… change your mind from trying to kill him?" Amanda asked, running her fingers across his torso and lightly kissing his neck.

"You're not playing fair…" Finn growled, his voice a little raspy as Amanda climbed up and straddled him as he sat up, his hands gripping her hips as they continued kissing and his lips trailing from her mouth to her sternum as his hands rested on her hips to steady her.

And then they heard someone knocking on the wall.

"Have some decency, there are others in the place! Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!" Dean shouted.

Amanda groaned and nuzzled her head into Finn's left shoulder as he lightly stroked her bluish black hair.

He could tell that she was sick of being interrupted by any of the former members of The Shield.


End file.
